Comforters are a well-known bedding product widely used and favored by consumers throughout the world, in various configurations and structural arrangements. For instance, while comforters do vary to some extent, they all have the advantage of producing a high degree of warmth with relatively little weight. The lofty appearance of most comforters is also highly attractive to users.
Comforters do have some disadvantages, however. While relatively lightweight, comforters tend to become closely arranged over the user or users in their particular existing positions on the bed. A change in the position of one or more of the users will usually result in a change in the arrangement of the comforter on the users, which can affect their comfort. It would be desirable, therefore, for a comforter to maintain its physical arrangement relative to the users, when the users move beneath the comforter.